User blog:Kayem-san/Unofficial Cartoon Con announcements
Lol I gave up yesterday, it wasn't that important anyways, but I'm deciding to post some of the highlights from the blog I never published yesterday. Since it's unofficial I don't have to be formal with my greetings so suck it. ACS Movie #2 Title: The ACS: Art of War Setting: Nicktropolis initially, 2024, takes place chronologically after .logic Main setting is Tukloria (dafuq is a Tukloria?) Fictional, snowy, poor country in the Middle East, was originally going to be featured in the old Anger Issues plot Plot Points: Tuklorian Civil War Something about an "ancient power" haven't thought of entire thing yet Ostrovsky Curse - Curse that affects most Ostrovsky families, need to seek power, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions Subplot - Involves a nuke directed to the US specifically New York, Tukloria attempting to frame Russia/Pakistan for the crime could start a third World War Additional Notes: The Non-ACS join the adventure. Samurai/ninjas. This ties in with Fate Man's origins, a character in The Bagel Show I created, he was the original owner of Bagel's trademark cane. Hell, I might just throw him in the movie as a cameo or maybe a slightly bigger role than that (nothing main). Some appearances will be changed briefly and only for this film Characters: Main bad person: Middle Eastern "princess" daughter of Dmitri Ostrovsky Other bad: Dmitri Ostrovsky More bads: Tuklorian Power Circle - 13 members excluding Dmitri and his daughter. Each member of the Tuklorian Power Circle plays a key part in the countries government (ex. one is the chief of police, other is politician, etc.) All are skilled fighters. Not have superhuman abilities in the beginning. Secret society so I'm making them eerie but not complete sociopaths. Other characters - Ivan Ostrovsky (not bad) ACS and Non-ACS Writers: Me Teaser (sorta not really): "Ivan and Dmitri, rulers of the fictional country Tukloria. The two persistently engage in arguments which usually affect the country negatively, causing economic drawbacks and such due to their negligence. Fed up, younger brother Ivan decides that his brother's rule is up. Subsequently, Ivan attempts to poison Dmitri by lacing his drink with the highly unstable Spongerachotoxin chemical. When this assassination attempt proves unsuccessful, Dmitri declares war on his brother, thus initiating the extensive Tuklorian Civil War." That was from the original Anger Issues plot. The snippet of that plot still applies to this one. The Prodigal Son Not talking about that one parable of Jesus, it's a one-shot comic I'm making about Joe the Marksman. The ACS Forthcoming has been a bumpy ride and I just want to expand on Joe as of now, but I'm not giving up on the aforementioned. Speaking of Joe, appearance is going under a revamp. In the Fanonverse, humans don't share the same anatomy, so if a MA human copulates with a regular human the result should be a mix breed, so Joe will look like both a character in MA and a regular human. His outfit is also changing. As you can see from the pic, he'll be wearing a hoodie, knit cap, and finger-less gloves. As for the waist below, I don't know yet. Doppelgänger This is really for those who comprehend the Shinai Yoku mythos. If you don't know what Shinai Yoku is, then there is no point reading this one-shot comic. The story revolves around Wario's doppelgänger, a young child named Aidan whose life is very much a parallel of Wario's in a what if-esque situation. Antagonists of this story: King Tryklo, Wario I thought it would be interesting to see the two, Aidan and Wario, go at it. Like the Prototype series, in the second game the main antagonist was the protagonist from the first game, which is where I got the concept from. Annoying People & Fanonverse Sr. Projects I haven't worked on for ages. Annoying People was basically about the families and friends within The ACS and Fanonverse Jr. mythos, which will include characters from SSK Adventures, The Bagel Show, Mortal Insanity, and to a lesser extent Y-Guy. It is a comedy and is as such a lighter approach on the Fanonverse. Modern Family-esque if you will. I know what you're thinking, "KM writing funny stuff? WHAT?" I've always found some of the Hanna-Barbera stuff entertaining and funny, so I think I'll do it like what they did with Dexter. Fanonverse Sr. was the sequel to Fanonverse Jr. This time, they're in high school, so the plots will be more mature dealing with stuff like cocaine, sex, gang violence, etc. Just kidding. I have writers block for both of those but I'll try to get started on both soon. The ACS video game That video game about The ACS: High Society, I'm changing the title and plot of that as soon as I think of one. The gameplay elements will remain the same, and there will probably be other changes. Questions Only one today. I meant to ask this one on the old blog lame stuff 3. Why does Bagel capitalize the name of every image he uploads? These are not announcements Fanon Advertisement System and Requests for adoption In theory, these ideas sound great for any fanon wiki. But then reality strikes, we have a small community, making these useless. So... *Remove these features? *Keep them? (if so provide explanation) Category:Blog posts